


if your world falls apart, i'll start a riot

by KellySyll



Series: i'll give you everything i have [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Crying, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Light Angst, Soft Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 12:00:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20620670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KellySyll/pseuds/KellySyll
Summary: 𝒗𝒖𝒍𝒏𝒆𝒓𝒂𝒃𝒍𝒆 | 𝒗𝒖𝒍·𝒏𝒆𝒓·𝒂·𝒃𝒍𝒆𝒂𝒅𝒋𝒆𝒄𝒕𝒊𝒗𝒆𝒄𝒂𝒑𝒂𝒃𝒍𝒆 𝒐𝒇 𝒃𝒆𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒑𝒉𝒚𝒔𝒊𝒄𝒂𝒍𝒍𝒚 𝒐𝒓 𝒆𝒎𝒐𝒕𝒊𝒐𝒏𝒂𝒍𝒍𝒚 𝒘𝒐𝒖𝒏𝒅𝒆𝒅After a particularly difficult case that strucks Chloe, Lucifer tries his best to comfort her as she cries in his arms.





	if your world falls apart, i'll start a riot

**Author's Note:**

> this is part two of a series of one shots about non-sexual deckerstar intimacy prompts, thanks to my friends on twitter (you can follow me there i'm @hamfxtz) i picked 10 prompts for lucifer & chloe. hope you enjoy and let me know in the comments if you liked this, also, english isn't my native language and i have no beta so forgive any mistakes. anyway, thank you!

It was quite late by the time they reached the penthouse, another long case and another murdered put away in jail, at least they caught him but that didn't eliminate the weariness of Chloe's expression and the haunted look on her eyes, where he could see how she still remembered the blood, the carnage and the violence, he wanted to take her pain away and make it better.

She sat on the leather couch while he poured a glass of scotch for him, gesturing midly to see if she wanted any, but she refused, looking away from him, still far away from their reality, it broke his heart to see her like this, so consumed by sadness and disappointment, rage and pain, all emotions he knew too well. He left the glass on the counter and went to sit by her side.

"Detective?" He called in a quiet voice, not wanting to startle her, she didn't answer so he tried again. "Chloe...?" At this, she turned to look at him. "Are you okay?" He asked, even though he knew the answer already, he didn't know what else to say. 

Once again, she remained quiet, sorting out her thoughts until she finally spoke. "No." It was short, he almost didn't hear it but he recognized the broken tone in which she said it, he looked at her expression, her head shaking slightly and his eyes noticed the redness in her blue ones.

"Why?" Another question came from her, her tone much clearer but now filled with anger as she tried to contain the tears from spilling out. "Why would he do...that? To kids! Kids, Lucifer. The oldest one was barely 8..." He knew, he knew how much cases with kids tore her heart, having a child would do that to you, he grew fond of her offspring, and even though he didn't care much for children, he would always protect the little spawn. 

The brutality of the murders made him want to rip the killer's limbs off, punish him dearly, but he knew it would come, hell was waiting and he was gladly hoping for the man do die and recieve the punishment he deserved. He was pulled out of her thoughts to focus on Chloe again, the fear in her eyes, he knew what she was thinking. What if it had been Trixie in one of those bags? She didn't need to ask, but he undertood anyway.

"Chloe, he will pay for what he did, both here and after he's gone, I assure you." He was a devil of his word after all, and he wanted to at least transmit that last bit of comfort he could, to let her know that asshole wouldn't hurt anyone else.

"How could someone do such a thing and enjoy it? Lucifer, I refuse to believe that." She insisted, the tears now rolling freely down her cheeks, she sniffled and his heart constricted at the sight of her in such a vulnerable and hurt state, so he got closer, instinct kicking in to find the source of her pain and make her feel okay.

"Darling, sometimes people are..."

"Awful? Incredibly violent? Disgusting? Evil?" She completed and he chuckled, but nodded slightly.

"Yes, all of those, but, that doesn't make humanity less...interesting, less beautiful, because, among all the pain and depravity and wrongdoings of mankind, there is always beauty and kindness, there's always people...like you, like Ella, like the Spawn, even Daniel, who make this place and your species worth fighting for." Of course, all of that came after years of hating his Father's creation, of being jealous of all the things they had and he couldn't, but he learned and he grew, the things he once found weird were know amusing and everyday he learned something new about them.

"I guess so, but in moments like this, it's hard to see it, it's hard to remember the good while drowning in all the bad." She admitted, now crying freely, he could see the slight tremors in her shoulders then her whole body, the occasional sobs that left her lips and shattered his will, so he embraced her, wrapping his arms protectively around her, wanting to keep her safe, to chase away all the bad thoughts that plagued her head. 

"You don't have to okay right now, you can let yourself...feel." Feel the pain, as Dr. Linda once said. "And I'm here for you, always." He added, never once letting her go, not once bothered by the damp spot the tears left in his shirt, that didn't even matter as long as Chloe was okay, as long as she felt safe, so he held her until she calmed down by listening to the steady beat of his heart and his firm and grounding pressence, clinging to him like a lifeline, until she fell asleep with the ghost of tears still on her cheeks and his hand slowly tracing circles on her back.


End file.
